Detention Girl
by xmileyselenademi
Summary: Could detention really be the start of these two?
1. Chapter 1

"Miley, please don't do this", I heard her cry, "Come on...we can work it out", She pled.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as the girl who I was in love with was single again. Not like it mattered though. She was never going to notice me. I watched as she passed, leaving the pretty blonde to cry.

"Hey, can I sit here?", I heard her voice ask me. I nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically as she sat beside me.

Her short black skirt was slowly riding up her thigh which made it hard for me not to stare at the perfect girl's long, tan legs. Eventually I tore my eyes away when I heard my name being called.

"Russo!", I heard my history teacher shout. I groaned and looked up, "What did I just say?", She asked.

"Uh...say?", I smirked, recieving a laugh from the rest of the class.

"Detention after school", She smirked, "And you all better be quiet too unless you want to be joining Russo after school"

Miley looked over at me and I swear, I could have just melted when her eyes locked on mine. She quickly looked away and continued to take notes but I couldn't take my eyes away from her flawless face.

After school, I made my way to detention only to see Miley already sitting there. I bit my lip and sat down, flashing her a nervous smile.

I knew she could tell how nervous I was as she showed me a toothy grin which made me relax just a little bit. "So, Russo? I'm guessing that's not your full name?"

I nodded, "Alex..uh, my name's Alex Russo..the teachers here kind of like to call me by my last name...some of my friends do it too, I really don't mind what people call me...Alex, Russo, Lexi, there all the same to me", I spoke fast.

She just laughed, "I think I'll stick with Alex. I'm Miley, by the way"

Oh I know, I thought to myself. "Nice to meet you...so why are you in here?", I asked, instantly regretting it as I saw the look of guilt wash over her face, "Uh..you don't have to answer..."

She shook her head, "No...I'll answer, I was caught smoking in the girls bathroom"

I looked at her shocked, "You smoke?"

I saw her nod, "I have done since I was 15...I know it's a bad habit and I hate it but I can't get enough of it..."

"Oh", I said, looking up as the teacher walked in.

We sat in silence, completing the set work for at least an hour before we were allowed to leave. I grabbed my bag and walked out after Miley. I sighed and watched her go. I walked to my car and drove home.

Miley's POV

"Where have you been?!"

"I had band practice", I lied, looking down.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to me, you little slut...you've been smoking again, haven't you?!"

I gulped and shook my head, "No mum..."

She held up two fingers, "That's two times you've lied to me...do you want to lie again to make it three slaps?"

I shook my head, "Please don't", I whispered, backing up.

I heard her scoff before she hit me two times. One over my head and one in my stomach. I let out a tear, making sure to wipe it quickly before she saw.

"Now go to your bedroom and don't even think about coming out until the morning", She shouted.

I nodded and ran quickly up to my room.

I was shaking when I reached my bed, I hated this. My mum was the sweetest person in the world until my dad left us when I was 15 then she started drinking and smoking...she got me into it too and now she hates me for it. She blames me for all her problems and if something goes wrong then it'll always be me who was the cause of it.

I looked at my calender. 23rd August. I only had 4 more months until I was 18 and I could move out. Thankfully, my dad had left me enough money to buy myself a plane ticket and place to stay. I would get a job somewhere and never have to see my mum again.

I logged onto my laptop, and entered the world of cyber space. The only place where I could really fake everything. Where everything in my life was perfect.

Alex's POV

I logged onto the social networking site and scrolled through my friends list until I found the person I was looking for, 'Miley Stewart'. I clicked on her account and looked through the hundreds of comments she got each day from people saying how beautiful she looked. I don't blame people for commenting on her pictures because what they were saying was 100% true. I guess I was just jealous. I wish I had the guts to post what I really felt about her. I had spent hours writing out my love for her and all it took was just one small click for her to know but I couldn't do it. I'm jealous of those people that really don't care what others think, they post comments on her pictures, knowing that she and the rest of her friends list would probably see them and I bet it didn't take them over an hour to even think about posting a comment. I sighed and shook my head. I was about to click off her profile when I saw a small chat box pop up on the side of my screen.

Miley Stewart: Hey, you're the girl from detention, right? xx

I swear, my heart almost jumped out of my shirt, through the computer and landed in her lap. I read the message over and over again. Was she really talking to me? I mean, I know we spoke in detention but I thought that would be it and now she is talking to me online.

I didn't even realise I had begun shaking until I started to type back.

Alex Russo: Yeah, that would be me xx

Miley Stewart: How are you, detention girl?

I frowned as the kisses she had previously sent at the end of her message had now disappeared but that quickly faded when I saw the picture she had just uploaded with the caption, 'detention girl is hoottt'. I bit my lip. Was she talking about me? She couldn't have been, could she?

Alex Russo: I'm good

I lied. I'm more than good. I'm fantastic. In fact, I'm on top of the world right now. I stared at her picture. Damn, she was hot. She was wearing the school uniform with only a few of the buttons on her shirt done up. She was leaning over so you could see the right amount of clevage with her tie covering most of the flesh. Her body wasn't the only thing that was breath taking. Her face was too. She got more and more beautiful everytime I saw her and this picture was just wow.

Miley Stewart: I'm glad, detention girl

Alex Russo: What happened with 'just sticking with Alex'?

After reviewing her picture with it's caption one last time, I had become a little bit more confident.

Miley Stewart: Now what would be the fun in that, detention girl?

If she wanted to make a girl wet, then she sure knew how to do it.

Miley Stewart: Did you see my picture, detention girl?

And with that last message, she went offline, leaving me to think.

Detention girl, I could get used to that nickname.


	2. Chapter 2

"And cut!", I heard the director call out when we had finished shooting the scene. I stood up and walked over to my co-star. "You doing anything after this? A couple of my friends were planning on getting some drinks if you'd like to come?", I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, sounds cool...call me", She said, handing me her card.

I looked at it and rolled my eyes. She was hot, and she knew it. I placed the car into my back pocket and walked to my dressing room.

"So, how did the kissing scene go?", I heard my make up artist ask me as she started wiping it from my face. I just shrugged, "Ya know, it was ok considering she's the first girl I've ever kissed"

She nodded, "What made you even agree to this movie? It's so...unlike you". I looked up at her and laughed. Oh, if only she knew.

"I just wanted to do something different for a change"...it also helps that Miley 'freakin hottest girl in the world' Cyrus is my co-star who I get to make out with A LOT, I thought to myself.

She laughed, "Right". No one knew I was a lesbian but I'm pretty sure she had a good guess that I was. Especially considering that she walked in on me scrolling through pictures of naked girls on my phone.

Later that night

Miley's POV

Selena had texted me a few minutes before telling me where to meet her and her friends. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to her. Selena was nice...but she was annoying as fuck and I just couldn't wait for this movie to be over with. I don't even know why I signed up for it. And the only reason I'm even here right now is because I know that we will be pictured together and that it would be good for the movie.

I looked up from my phone when I saw Selena step out of her black range rover. I faked a smile and waved to her. She walked over, mm. She looked nice. She had on black hot pants with her ass literally hanging out of the back and a sparkly crop top with pink wedges. A little slutty, but damn.

She hugged me and I hugged back then quickly pulled away, "We should probably go inside...I bet you're freezing", I said, referring to her skimpy outfit. She nodded and ran inside with me.

"So...where are your friends?", I asked, looking around to see if they had followed us in.

"Oh, uh...about them...they had to cancel", She explained and I just rolled my eyes when I saw that she wasn't looking.

"You want a drink?", She offered, changing the subject. I nodded, "Vodka and coke. No ice", I grinned as I watched her walk to the bar.

Selena's POV

Oh, how I wish I was Alex Russo right now and she was Miley Stewart. That way I could kiss her and touch her in places that weren't already on show. I licked my lips as I checked her out whilst I was waiting for our drinks.

I turned when I heard someone shout me. I smirked as I saw Demi make her way over to me, "Hey you...what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and if you're really that interested, I'm here on a date", She squeled.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me and who is he?"

"Well, I was going to but your phone was off...and Joe, he finally asked me out"

I smiled, happy for her, "That's so great Dems, well I should probably go", I said as I heard the guy at the bar say my name, "but call me later"

She winked then nodded, walking off to find Joe.

I took the two drinks and paid then made my way back over to Miley, "Your drink", I handed it to her and she took it without a thank you. I once again rolled my eyes. She was hot, that was for sure but she could be a stuck up bitch sometimes...well, most of the time.

The night went on and nothing really happened. I was hoping to get her drunk then have some fun but she drank water for the rest of the night...something about alcohol having too many calories in or something. I scoffed, like she needed to keep track of how many calories she had. Her body was already hot.

On Set.

Alex Russo leaned in and kissed Miley Stewart hard and passionately on the lips, "So, how do you like Detention girl now?", She smirked as she pushed her onto the fake bed. I have to admit, I did play a good Alex Russo. I guess it was because I could REALLY relate to what she was going through. I smiled to myself as I knew this scene was going to be my favourite one to film. It was entitled, 'the sex scene' nothing more, nothing less. just, 'the sex scene'. I knew Miley had been dreading it ever since she first got sent the script, but honestly, I just couldn't wait.

Miley had already been following what was asked of her on the script. She lay me down on the bed and took her robe off which showed her amazing body. I bit my lip, this is where 'Selena' could really have fun. I crawled over to her and took her exposed nipple into my mouth and sucked softly. I was definietly enjoying this more than 'Alex'. Miley faked a moan as she said my characters name.

"Cut!", The director shouted, "We'll continue after lunch...good work today girls", He winked. I cringed. What a perv.

Miley covered her body quicker than you could say hot. She blushed and looked down, "This whole lesbian sex thing is new to me...and having all these cameras and people around me really doesn't help the nerves...I mean, I've done plenty of sex scenes before but with guys...I'm guess I'm just trying to say that I'm sorry if I'm shit"

I smiled, I liked seeing her vunerable side, she rarely ever showed it and over the last month of filming the movie I think this is the second time I've seen it, "Don't worry about it...I've never had sex, yet alone with a girl...in front of hundreds of people so if anything you're the more experienced one here"

Her eyes widened, "You're a virgin?"

"You sound like you're shocked", I laughed, most people just assumed I still was since I had never really had a proper boyfriend.

"Well I am, I mean, you're good looking, I'm surprised someone hasn't already banged you. I know I would have if I were a guy", She joked.

I tried to fake a laugh, "Yeah...well, either way you're still gonna be the one to take my virginity..."

"Oh wow, I didn't realise that. Oh my gosh, you can't lose your virginity in front of tons of people and cameras..."

I shrugged. "I don't really have a choice. I don't wanna go fuck some random person over lunch"

"Well, you don't have to...I mean, I need the practice and if you don't mind giving me your virginity then we might as well...", She suggested.

I raised my eyebrow and tried to contain the exciment inside me. "Are..are you serious?"

She nodded, looking shy. "Well, yeah..", She mumbled.

I smiled softly, "We could go to my dressing room..."

She shook her head, "No...I know some place else where we could go"

"Uhm, ok", I said. She took my hand and I followed her until we got to the room at the end of the hallway.


End file.
